Conversazione:Fujitora 99/@comment-22439-20130720110400/@comment-11124091-20130724105449
Ecco Batman: Anno Uno (Batman: Year One - 1987) ●''' L'uomo che ride (The Man who Laughs - 2005) ● Veleno (Venom - 1991) '''● Il lungo Halloween (The Long Halloween - 1996/97) ●''' Vittoria Oscura (Dark Victory - 1999/2000) ● Catwoman: Vacanze Romane (Catwoman: When in Rome - 2004) '''● Robin: Anno Uno (Robin: Year One - 2000/01) ● Arkham Asylum: Una folle dimora in un folle mondo (Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth - 1989) ●''' Solo un altro ragazzo di Crime Alley (Just Another Kid On Crime Alley - 1987/88) '''● The Killing Joke (1988) ●''' Una morte in famiglia (A Death in the Family - 1988) '''● Il Figlio del Demone (Son of the Demon - 1987) ●''' Un luogo solitario per morire (A Lonely Place of Dying - 1989) '''● Batman: Anno Tre (Batman: Year Three - 1989) ● La Nascita del Demone (Birth of the Demon - 1992) ●''' La Spada di Azrael (Sword of Azrael - 1992/93) '''● La Vendetta di Bane (Vengeance of Bane - 1993) ●''' KnightFall (1993) '''● KnightQuest (1994) ●''' KnightsEnd (1994) ● Aftermath (1994/95) ● Contagio (Contagion - 1996) ● Sfida al Demone (Bane of the Demon - 1998) '''● Eredità (Legacy - 1996) ● Cataclisma (Cataclysm - 1998) ●''' Terra di Nessuno (No Man's Land - 1999/2000) ● Nuova Gotham (New Gotham - 2001) ● Bruce Wayne: Assassino? (Bruce Wayne: Murderer? - 2002) ● Bruce Wayne: Fuggitivo (Bruce Wayne: Fugitive - 2002) '''● Hush (2002/03) ●''' La morte e la fanciulla (Death and the Maidens - 2004) '''● Rappresaglia (Pushback - 2004) ●''' Tamburi di Guerra (War Drums - 2004) '''● Giochi di Guerra (War Games - 2004/05) ●''' Crisi D'Identità (Identity Crisis - 2004) '''● Giochi di Guerra: Epilogo (Batman #634, Detective Comics #800 - 2005) ● Crimine di Guerra (War Crimes - 2005) ●''' Crisi Infinita (Infinite Crisis - 2006) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Sotto il cappuccio (Under the Hood - 2005/06) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Batman: Un Anno Dopo (Batman: One Year Later - 2006) ● Catwoman: Un Anno Dopo (Catwoman: One Year Later - 2006) '''● Batman & Figlio (Batman and Son - 2006/07) SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Il Guanto Nero Pt. 1 (Il Club degli Eroi) (The Black Glove - 2007) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' La Resurrezione di Ra's Al Ghul (The Resurrection of Ra's Al Ghul - 2007/08) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Il Guanto Nero Pt. 2 (Prologo R.I.P.) (The Black Glove - 2007) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Il cuore di Hush (Heart of Hush - 2008/09) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' R.I.P. (2008) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Crisi Finale (Final Crisis - 2008/09) + Ultimi Offici '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ● Cos’è successo al Cavaliere Oscuro? (Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader? - 2009) SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Battaglia per il mantello (Battle for the Cowl - 2009) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ● Arkham Rinato (Arkham Reborn - 2009/10) SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ● Batman Rinato (Batman Reborn - 2009) SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Batman & Robin: Rinato (Batman and Robin: Reborn - 2009/10) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Batman VS Robin (2010) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ● Vita dopo la Morte (Life After Death - 2009/10) SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Batman e Robin devono morire! (Batman and Robin: must die! - 2010/11) + Il Ritorno di Bruce Wayne (The Return of Bruce Wayne - 2011) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ● Batman & Robin: Strade Rosso Sangue (Batman and Robin: The Streets Run Red - 2011) SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ● Lo Specchio Nero (Detective Comics: The Black Mirror - 2011) SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Batman Incorporated (2011) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ● I Cancelli di Gotham (Gates of Gotham - 2011) SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Batman Incorporated: Leviathan Strikes! (2011) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Flashpoint (2011) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ⇒ THE NEW 52 ⇐ ●''' I Volti della Morte (Detective Comics: Faces of Death - 2011/12) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Batman & Robin: Nato per uccidere (Batman and Robin: Born To Kill - 2011/12) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' La Corte dei Gufi (The Court of Owls - 2011/12) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' Nightwing: Trappole e Trapezi (Nightwing: Traps and Trapezes - 2011/12) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) ●''' La Città dei Gufi (The City of Owls - 2012) '''SPOILER (clicca per visualizzare) Se scarico questi ho tutto di Batman?